


Unisex

by wickedtrue



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedtrue/pseuds/wickedtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mass Effect kinkmeme: FemShep/Nihlus.  It somehow became FemShep/Nihlus in the Normandy's unisex bathroom.  Explicit.</p><p>"I'm curious why you're always three steps behind me, Nihlus. I've been told the view is incredible, but I didn't think it needed that close an inspection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unisex

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing waaaaaay too much Nihlus/Femshep for the kink meme. I don't know how or why. Never even thought of the pairing before. Now... Oh dear.

_"...So that's why he's there every time I turn around..."_

The restrooms on the Normandy were unisex. Not necessarily abnormal for a frigate of her size, but not typical of the Alliance. Shepard's understanding was it was a turian thing.

She was washing her hands when the door whooshed open again. The turian Spectre, Nihlus, came through. The alien paused at the male urinal and raised an eye ridge at her. Shepard turned to make her way out the door and paused with her hand over the door pad. Instead of opening it, she pressed in the locking sequence and waited until the entry pad changed to red before turning around.

"I'm curious why you're always three steps behind me, Nihlus. I've been told the view is incredible, but I didn't think it needed that close an inspection." Shepard leaned back against the door and tried not to smile. "So, is it a turian thing or a Spectre thing?"

"Six steps, actually." Nihlus took six exaggerated steps toward her to prove his point. "The view of your uniformed backside," one three talon hand reached down and grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed, "does need deep contemplation. And it is," he buried his face in the side of her neck, leaning over her with his elbows braced on either side of her head, and inhaled her scent, "a bit of both."

She had been on assignment out in the Omega Nebula, almost a year ago, chasing down a particularly nasty set of bartarian slavers. He had been doing the same. She probably should have been more respectful, her first time working with a Spectre, but Shepard refused to ever be anything but herself. Nihlus had liked how she shot and punched her way through anything, and she had liked how he gave her a very big gun to keep. Her squad had gotten three days shore leave on the Omega station after that. When he had made a vague enough offer that could have been easily misunderstood, she had been drunk enough to accept. It hadn't been a whirlwind romance. She had enjoyed his company, and it had been great fucking sex. After she left port, she hadn't heard from him, and that was a-okay.

"Tell me not to fuck you against the door," he growled. Shepard let out a laugh even as Nihlus was already lifting her off the ground and tugging at her pants.

She struggled out of her top, and smacked at Nihlus' wrist when he made to snap the band of her panties with a twist of his talons. He replied by lifting part of her sports bra and biting her breast.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Not yet," he growled. He tried to pop the seals on the lower bit of his armor with one hand and failed. "Fuck," he muttered to himself and started fiddling with both hands.

Shepard braced herself against the door and struggled the rest of the way out of her bra. Nihlus let out another growl. He buried his face in the valley of her breasts and nuzzled there. "Missed these," he muttered, licking a nipple.

"Pervy turian," she gasped out. Switching her grip, she massaged her fingers along the back of his neck. The turian went cross eyed against her collar bone, and she could feel his hands go slack for moment in his desperate attempt to free his dick. His sudden purring filled the room and echoed off the tile walls.

Then, "aha!" The lower half of his armor popped free. Without preamble, her knees were shoved up high on Nihlus' hips, and she was skewered on a very large alien male. Not that Shepard minded. The thing that she had learned about turian anatomy from her previous close encounter was that their cocks, with the intimidating ridges, bumps, and sheer girth, rubbed in just the spots that she didn't even need extra help to reach her own completion. Instead, she could just hang on for the ride. And it was a ride! Nihlus was plowing into her, nuzzling and squeezing her breasts, and this couldn't last long.

"Say it," he growled against her collar bone. When she didn't instantly comply, he twisted himself inside her, and Shepard saw stars explode behind her eyelids.

"Nihlus!"

He grinned and managed one last hard shove before finding his own release, shivering in her embrace.


End file.
